


For Your Own Safety

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Obsession, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Sex Toys, Stalking, Time-Skip Haikyuu!!, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama Tobio, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: Tobio Kageyama gives 100% to everything he’s passionate about, and that includes you. At first, he was sweet and shy, but now you can’t seem to get away from him. It’s starting to get scary.Warning: Yandere, Unhealthy Relationship, Forced ReproductionMarking, non-con BDSM elements, toys, impregnationAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	For Your Own Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Yandere. Please give me feedback in the comments!
> 
> Also, I, admittedly, have not watched all of season 4 yet, so please give me feedback on how I wrote for Hoshiumi if you have. Also if you tell me where to find season 4 dubbed, I will love you forever!

You sit in the VIP seats for the Schweiden Adlers at your first-ever volleyball game. Your friend leans over to you, “We just got that point because the ball went out of bounds.” She was speaking as loud as she could without screaming in your ear. “But it was on our side. Shouldn’t it be their point?” you ask. “No, even though it’s on our side, the blockers on their team touched it last.”  
“Ooooooh got it, thanks!” Your friend gives you a thumbs up and goes back to watching the game. You were really trying your best to understand since she gave her extra VIP seat to you. 

Your friend is engaged to a team wing spiker, Kōrai Hoshiumi, and was the team’s self-proclaimed number one fan. In fact, you spent most of the game watching her cheer and scream. No offense to the obviously skilled players, she was just incredibly entertaining. “HELL YEAH THAT’S MY BABY!” She screams with a fist in the air. The number 16 on her face is melting slightly from her dripping sweat. Going to these games was definitely a workout for her. You see Hoshiumi smile from the court, obviously hearing her with how close you were sitting. 

You laugh and continue watching the game, starting to understand and really get into it by the second match. You start to cheer loudly, not as loudly as your friend of course, and not just when they score either. You also cheered when they made an incredible receive or a perfect set. And those sets were incredible. You didn’t have to be a veteran to the game to know that. The ball just flew to the spiker’s palms as if by magic. Number 20, Tobio Kageyama, was amazing. 

“SEE! I told you they would win. They always win! Aren’t they amazing? Wasn’t that fun? I’m sorry you could only see 3 sets. If the other team was better they might have gone on to play 5. Did I get you addicted to volleyball?” Your friend babbles as you walk to the guest waiting area outside the team’s locker room. You laugh, “yeah that was amazing. If you invite me again, I might just say yes.” She squeals and shakes your shoulder. “Pumpkin!” you hear Hoshiumi shout and turn to see him walking out of the locker room. Your friend yells, “BABY!” and runs to him, jumping into his arms for a bear hug. 

You laugh at the exchange while Kageyama walks out scowling, “do you have to do that after every game?” The lighting of the court definitely did not do this man justice. His wet hair was tousled from a quick shower, and his intense, dark blue eyes reflected the light from the hall, making them look absolutely stunning. You knew from the player info that he was 188 cm (6’2”) so he towered over you, and his athletic physique only added to his intimidating aura. “Kageyama you’re just jealous cause you’re painfully single,” Hoshiumi says to the setter. Kageyama scoffs and Hoshiumi turns to you, still holding your friend, “Hey [Y/N], how did you like the game?”

You quickly turn away from your painfully obvious examination of the handsome man and bring your attention to Hoshiumi, “It was awesome! It took me till about the second set to understand what was happening, but once I did it was fascinating.” As you speak, Kageyama finally notices your presence. Luckily, he didn’t notice you blatantly checking him out, but your friend and Hoshiumi definitely did. Your friend smirks, “Who was your favorite player? I have dibs on Kōrai.” You laugh, “He can’t be both of our favorites?”  
“Nope, he’s all mine!” She kisses his cheek. “Alright then, Kageyama,” you turn to the setter, “you were my favorite.” 

His eyes widened a little, “oh … thanks.”  
“Yeah! What you did was incredible. The ball just flew into the spikers' hands. It was like magic.” You beam up at him, and he blushes a little. ‘Hey,” Hoshiumi says, “I work hard too yah know. I have to aim while I’m up there. I’m also magical.” He finally puts your friend down as she reassures him, “damn right you are, baby.” You smile, “maybe, but I’m pretty sure Kageyama did most of the work. I think even I could hit a ball over the net if Kageyama set it to me.”  
“I doubt that,” a tall man with olive-brown hair says as he exits the locker room, “you are too small, and you don’t look athletic.” You frown, a little offended until Hoshiumi speaks up, “Ushiwaka! Don’t worry [Y/N], he’s just like that as a person. I promise he doesn’t mean it as an insult.”  
“Plus he’s wrong,” Kageyama speaks up, surprising his teammates, “You could. I’d help you.” 

Now it’s your turn to blush a little. “Hey, what do you guys think about [Y/N] joining us for celebration drinks?” Your friend proposes. Ushijima sighs, “Do we really have to go out and drink after such an easy game? We won it in straight sets against an inferior team. That's nothing to be proud of.” Kageyama nods in agreement. Your friend tries again, “fine then we don’t celebrate the team, we celebrate [Y/N]’s first-ever volleyball game!” You stutter, “Oh no you don’t. Don’t make me your excuse to get blackout drunk on a Wednesday.” You really just didn’t like the idea of being the center of attention. Hopefully, your friend would get the hint. 

She just smiles mischievously, “too late. This night is now about you. So Kageyama, as [Y/N]’s favorite player, you have to come celebrate with us. It would be rude if you didn’t.” You glare at your friend as Kageyama looks at you, “Ok.” You turn to look at him, and he blushes, quickly looking away, “I mean … I guess I can do that. It’s not a big deal. I have nothing else to do.”  
“YES!” your friend cheers. “We’ll be waiting for you in the VIP lounge! Come meet us after your briefing with the coach,” she says to the athletes as she comes to get you and starts pulling you away, “Love you, Kōrai!”  
“Love you too.” 

When you get to the VIP lounge your friend sits you down and wiggles her eyebrows. You huff, “Spit it out.”  
“You sooooo like Kageyama, don’t you?” You blush, “‘like’ is a pretty strong word. I just think he’s talented and athletic, and he seemed nice enough from the 2 sentences he spoke. So maybe I’m interested, but I don’t already ‘like’ him.” She giggles, “That’s good enough for me!”

\------------- 

You, Hoshiumi, your friend, and Kageyama Uber over to a nice bar nearby about an hour later and grab a booth near the back. The lovers practically sit on each other’s laps on one side while you and Kageyama share the other small bench, thighs brushing against each other every now and again. Kageyama had changed into a nicely fitted black V-neck and some jeans. He looked good. “So, [Y/N],” Hoshiumi starts, “what do you do for work?” You frown, “Hoshiumi, you know what I do for work.”  
“I know, but Kageyama is bad at starting conversations, so I’m trying to help him out.” Kageyama frowns and crosses his arms, “Hey. I can get to know [Y/N] on my own.”  
“So you want to get to know her?” Hoshiumi smirks.

Kageyama turns away and scowls. You decide to give the poor guy a break, “I’m going to go get a drink, anyone else want one?” Your friend pipes up, “I think we all do, so you won’t be able to carry them all on your own. I know! You should take Kageyama with you!” You roll your eyes, “Jesus Christ! You guys are worse than my mother.” You place a hand on Kageyama’s upper arm, “Come on Kageyama, let’s go sit at the bar ALONE, far away from the meddlers so we can have some peace and quiet while they make out over here like a pair of horney teenagers.” Your friend giggles, “oh [Y/N], you know me so well.” Kageyama nods gratefully, “I like that idea.” 

You both head to the bar, out of sight of your friend and Hoshiumi. You hop up onto the raised stool with a cute little grunt and Kageyama smiles. You order your drinks, then you turn to him, “So I’m single, your single, and our mutual friends seem hell-bent on setting us up.” He smiles, “Pretty much. It’s annoying. They don’t even need to try that hard on my end.” You blush, “Oh?” Realizing what he said, he clears his throat nervously, “Um … Yeah. I mean, you’re pretty attractive, and … well, it’s cool that you liked watching me play. I don’t get many fans.” You smile, “Well, if you want, you can officially consider me your number one fan now. I can even start a fan account for you on twitter if you want.” He groans, “please don’t.” You laugh and the bartender brings you your drinks.

You both take a sip. “So Kageyama, are you usually this forward?”  
“No. I’m not good at the … romance thing … Are you?”  
“No, but it’s kinda a unique situation.”  
“Yeah. I’m kinda happy Hoshiumi is so annoying. But don’t you dare tell him that.” You laugh, “Deal. They never, NEVER find out that we needed their help.” Kageyama raises his glass, “to never letting them find out.” You smile and toast with him, taking a small sip. You motion to his drink, “What did you get?”  
“An old fashioned”  
“Well, aren’t you classy.” He just chuckles, “not really, I’m just not a fan of sweet drinks. I like my drinks dry. And milk. I like milk.” You giggle, “You like milk? Aren’t you a grown man?” You tease playfully. He pouts, “grown men can like milk.” 

\------------- 

Kageyama pins you against the door of your apartment as soon as you walk in, kissing you hungrily. This wasn’t how you had expected your night to end. You never slept with someone on the first date, and this wasn’t even a date! You had only gone out to drinks with friends, but the night went well, you liked him, you both had some drinks in you, and you could both use the relief. You probably weren’t going to regret this ... right?

Kageyama wraps an arm around your waist and pulls your body against his. You run your hands over his chest, feeling the toned muscles of the professional athlete as his impressive bulge presses into your stomach. You moan and pull away. He chases your lips with his, but you hold him back and chuckle, “hold on. We can at least make it to my bedroom first. It’s the door on the right.” He quickly kisses you again, “fine, but I’m going to make up for lost time.” You smile, “it’ll take like 5 seconds, Kageyama.”  
“Call me Tobio.”  
“Oh … Okay, Tobio.” You thought it was a little too soon to be calling someone by their first name, but everyone is different. You didn’t mind as long as it would make him happy. 

He leans to kiss you again, but you duck out of the way, “Bedroom, silly.” He smiles and picks you up, holding you bridal style. You yelp and laugh as he carries you to your bed. Thank god you had cleaned recently. He places you on the bed and crawls on top of you, sliding himself in between your legs and grinding against you firmly before leaning down to kiss your neck. He moans into your throat as his hard bulge presses against your clothed sex. You thread your fingers through his soft black hair and hold him as he continues rutting against you. 

You roll your hips against him, increasing the pressure of his grinding. He grabs your hips to stop you, kissing your lips briefly, “careful, love, you’ll push me over too quickly. I want this night to last as long as possible.” You bite your lip and playfully push your hip up into his hand. He smiles, “you’re a bit of a brat, aren’ you?”  
“Only if you’ll be my brat tamer.” 

He quickly captures your lips again with a growl, pinning your wrists above your head with one large hand, holding your hips down with the other, and grinding against you again. You moan into his mouth, your lips parting and allowing him to slide his tongue inside you. He plays with your tongue inside your mouth as you squirm under him. You’ve never had a man take so long to take any of your clothes off. It was driving you crazy. Finally, he pulls away from your swollen lips, breathing heavily. His dark blue eyes stare directly into your own. He loves you, but he knew better than to tell you. He wouldn’t say it now. It wasn’t the right time. It might scare you, but he loves you. 

He seems lost in your eyes, so you call to him, “Tobio.” He is brought back to the present and smiles, “you’re beautiful, [Y/N].” You smile at the unexpected tenderness, “So are you, Tobio.” He kisses you more softly this time, “I’ll make tonight perfect, [Y/N]. I’ll make our first time incredible.” Your heart skips a beat, but before you can get carried away, you remember something, “Wait, Tobio, I … I don’t know if I have any more condoms.” You wiggle your wrists and he lets go of them. You check your bedside table, only to find a bottle of lube and your vibrating dildo. No condoms. You blush as Kageyama sees your toy, but that's not what he was thinking about. 

You said you didn’t have any ‘more’ condoms, which meant you had them at some point but used them all up. He didn’t like knowing that you had used condoms. That meant that you had slept with other men. That meant that other men had touched you. “I’m really sorry, Tobio. I’m not on any birth control, so we can’t risk any um … penetration.” His gaze is cold for a moment, focusing on nowhere in particular before he looks back at you and smiles again. “Don’t worry, we don’t need ‘penetration,’” he chuckles at your discomfort from the word, “There are plenty of other things we can do. I’ll make you feel amazing, [Y/N].” He kisses you and you ask, “But what about you? Don’t forget about yourself. I can make you feel good too.”

His heart swells. You were so thoughtful. You wanted him to feel good too. But tonight wasn’t the night for that. He needed to focus on you tonight. He was going to prove that he could be the perfect partner, the perfect man for you. He would make you realize that you needed him. He would make you love him too. He shakes his head, “next time. Tonight is about you and celebrating your first volleyball game.” You chuckle, “alright then, if tonight is about me, then how about you start making me happy by taking off that shirt.” He smirks and takes off his shirt, finally revealing his incredible body. Your eyes hungrily take in his firm chest and abs before fixating on the delicious V line that leads down to his crotch, decorated with a little happy trail of dark black hair.

Kageyama happily watched you appreciate his body, “Your turn, love.” He slides his hands under your shirt and peels it off your body. He admires the view for a moment before kissing the swell of your breasts over your bra. “Beautiful,” he whispers into your chest before reaching behind you and unhooking your bra, taking it off of you and freeing your breasts. He kisses around your breasts, worshipping them before finally licking your hard nipple.

You gasp at the wet contact, instinctively pressing your body closer to him. He smiles against your chest, “you react so beautifully,” he chuckles darkly, “I wonder what else I can make you do.” He was so different from the bar, so confident, so sexy. He sends chills down your spine as he starts sucking on your nipple, licking it inside his mouth as he moans and takes off your pants. He uses a large hand to rub your crotch over the wet fabric of your panties. Your hips buck in response. He chuckles and lets your breast fall out of his mouth, “you’re already so excited. You’re so cute, love.” He travels back up your body and kisses your lips as he starts rubbing his fingers up and down the length of your crotch. You moan again, and he gently bites your bottom lip, rubbing harder. 

You whimper, “please Tobio, you can take my underwear off or push it to the side.” He smiles, “I know.” He kisses your neck as he presses a finger into you through your underwear, pushing the fabric inside you with his digit. You moan loudly and he sucks on your neck, marking you and letting everyone know you were taken. He moves his finger inside of you, distracting you from the quickly forming bruises on your neck. The fabric feels weird, but not unwelcome inside you. You just wish he would take away the barrier and finger you for real.

With his finger inside you, he rubs the heel of his hand against your clit. You gasp and whimper, threading your hands in his hair, “T...tobio. P...please.” He growls into your neck as you moan his name and slides another finger inside you. You move his head, bringing his lips back to yours. He happily kisses you as he continues fingering you through your panties, pushing them deeper and deeper inside of you. Your force your lips away from his, “Please, please, Tobio. Take my panties off. Please.” He smiles and kisses you gently, “of course, love. Anything for you. I’ll do anything for you.” 

He quickly slides your panties off and tosses them to the side, then he leans back down to kiss you as he rubs your bare clit. You moan into his mouth and squirm underneath him. He pulls away from your lips to kiss your jaw, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” You nod, “Yes, yes, please, pleasepleaseplease make me feel good.” He aggressively kisses you again before quickly moving down your body. He doesn’t waste any time, licking up your pussy with the flat of his tongue. You twist the sheets in your fists as he moans, resting his cheek against the inside your thigh and closing his eyes, “You taste delicious, love. You taste so good.” He kisses the inside of your thigh before going back to licking and pleasuring you. 

Your hips buck to meet his mouth as he eats you out, his tongue sliding through your lips, just barely teasing your quivering entrance. “T … Tobio,” as you moan his name he increases the pressure, his fingers digging into your hips. You squeal, tangling your hands in his hair. He shoves his wet tongue inside you, and your back arches in pleasure, threatening to rip your hips out of his grasp. But, he holds on tight, devouring you. He tongue fucks you as his nose rubs against your clit. With a few more thrusts, you scream in pleasure and cum, your body twitching. 

Kageyama continues to lick you, swallowing what he can as you ride out your orgasm. Your hands slip from his head out of exhaustion, your eyes closed and head thrown back. He stops his ministrations and silently looks up at your wrecked face. He lays there, his cock painfully throbbing as he admires you. “I love you,” he whispers out. You don’t hear him, “what?” He smiles, “can you keep going?” You open your eyes and smile, “of course, your turn.” You lean up on your forearms and he chuckles, “No, not yet, love.” 

He gets up and leans over to your nightstand. You get distracted by his cock straining against the confines of his pants. You couldn’t believe he didn’t want a blow job right now. He was rock hard, and from the looks of it, really big. He smirks down at you, “like what you see?” You blush and notice your vibrator in his hand. You nod, wide-eyed. “Hands above your head, love,” he commands as he kneels in between your spread legs. You do as he says, and he smiles, “good girl.” You squirm at the praise as he messes with your vibrator until it buzzes to life.

Experimentally, he lowers it to your clit. You gasp as the vibrations shock your already sensitive clit. He holds it there while you moan, your legs quivering. He licks his lips and lowers his free hand to your entrance, slowly sliding one of his long fingers inside you. He presses his fingers up, pushing against the vibrations from your toy. Your hips buck as you scream out in pleasure, “THERE! Right there! Yes!” He moans and slides a second finger inside you, then strokes against your g-spot as he rubs the vibrator against your clit. 

You squirm, your toes curling, he was going to push you over again, it was too fast, “Too much! Too much! Tobio, I … again, I’m gonna cum again!”  
“Good,” he growls and continues fingering you. Fuck, he really knew how to use those fingers. You reach down to grab his wrists, and he immediately pulls the toy and his fingers away with a .... frightening coldness in his eyes. You shiver and lay back down, placing your hands above your head again. He smiles wickedly, “Good girl. You’ll see how good, how happy I can make you feel if you just listen. Do you understand, love.” You nod, “Yes. I’m sorry.”  
“I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.” His gaze relaxes affectionately, and he lowers the toy once again, gently coaxing a moan out of you. 

He slides his fingers back in, building you back up. You start squirming again, your orgasm quickly building up. You twist the sheets in your hand, eyes closed in pleasure, overwhelmed by the pleasure. “Fuck, T...Tobio I’m close, I’m so close!” He moans, “Good. Cum for me, love. I want you to cum on my fingers.” He starts moving the toy in circles around your clit as it vibrates, stroking your insides with loving precision. Your hips buck wildly, the sensations all too much. “TOBIO!” you scream his name as you throw your head back, your back arching and pushing him as deep inside you as possible as you cum, squirting all over his arm. 

He turns off the toy but keeps gently finger fucking you through your orgasm. When your body stops shaking, and your pussy is no longer greedily sucking on his finger, he pulls out of you. You sigh in short lived relief as he leans down and licks a stripe up your overstimulated pussy. You quiver and weakly whimper, “No ... please.” He stares at your wrecked form silently for a moment before sitting up and smiling sweetly, “I’m sorry. I got carried away. You just taste so good. We’re done for the night.”  
“What?” you sit up, “But you’re …”  
“It’s okay, love. Next time. For now, you need to rest. But, we’re gonna have to work on that stamina of yours. You deserve more than two little orgasms.” After a moment, you laugh, “Little? Tobio, those were amazing.”

His chest swells with pride and he leans forward to kiss you, cupping your cheek gently and accidentally wiping some of your own juices on you. “Hm,” you murmur and pull away, going to wipe your cheek. But before you can, he chuckles and licks your cheek, “Like I said, you taste amazing, so I don’t plan on wasting anything.” You blush in shock and look away, “Jesus Christ, you’re pornographic.” He laughs and tackles you, laying both of you down on your bed and holding you close. He buries his nose in your hair as you rest your forehead against his strong chest. Your bare legs are tangled with his clothed ones. “Are you sure you are okay? I’d love to suck your dick if you want.” He shakes his head, “I don’t want that.”  
“Ok.”  
“But,” he continues, “I would like to spend the night here, holding you.” 

You think for a moment. This was already moving really fast, so what was the harm in letting him spend the night? Kageyama was an intense guy, but he was also really sweet. Cuddling with him didn’t sound so bad. “Sure, but I have work early tomorrow, so we won’t be able to sleep in too late.” He smiles and starts kissing your face, “That’s fine with me. I’m just happy I get to hold you tonight. I’m so happy I met you.” You blush and softly kiss his lips, “I’m glad I met you too. I’ll get you a spare toothbrush so we can clean up for bed.” You go to get up, but he pouts and pulls you back. You laugh, “I’m coming right back.” He sure was clingy. You kiss his nose, and he finally surrenders, letting go of you. 

You walk away, put on some PJs, and get Kageyama his toothbrush. He watches you in reverence. You were perfect. He loved you. He loved you so much. You were going to be his and only his. You were going to love him. You were his number one fan and he was yours. It was you and him against the world. His future Mrs. [Y/N] Kageyama. He smiles at the thought. That sounded perfect. His [Y/N]. His. You were his. 

\------------- 

Kageyama wakes up in the morning to the sounds of you getting ready for the day. You stand at the kitchen counter in a large t-shirt and a pair of PJ pants, eating a microwave breakfast sandwich while scrolling on your phone. Kageyama comes up from behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You jump, startled by the unusual addition to your morning routine. He chuckles, “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you. You just look so cute.” 

You breathe a sigh of relief, “oh Kag … Tobio, I was just about to wake you up, actually. I have to leave in about 15 minutes for work, so you have till then to get ready and leave. You can eat something if you want.” He’s silent behind you for a while till he speaks again, “leave?” The way he says the word sends a chill down your spine. “Y… yeah. I just met you, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to leave you alone in my home yet.” More uncomfortable silence follows, “of course, I’m sorry, that makes perfect sense.” He laughs, but it makes you uncomfortable, “Sorry. I’m just really grumpy in the morning.”

You turn around in his arms to face him. Despite the unsettling tone of his voice, his smile looks genuine as he gazes softly down at you. Your body relaxes, releasing tension you hadn’t realized you held with a sigh. You must have been imagining things. You press up onto your tiptoes and kiss him softly. “It’s alright. Here, before you go,” you hand him your phone with an open contact sheet. He smiles and lets go of you to type his number in. You slip away, “I’m going to go get dressed. The cups and plates are in the upper right cabinet. Sorry, I don’t have any milk. Can you ever forgive me?” You pout playfully and he smiles, “Of course I can.” 

Once you are in your room with the door closed Kageyama takes the chance to look through your unlocked phone as he grabs a glass of water and a granola bar. First, he goes through your messages, just to see who you are talking to. He smiles when we doesn’t find any other men. He goes through your photos and sends himself some of your selfies, just so he doesn’t forget what you look like, deleting them from your messages afterwards so you wouldn’t know. He couldn’t find any nudes, but that was okay. It would be better when you sent them to him yourself anyway. 

He scrolls to the second page of your phone and finds … Tinder. He scowls, tightening his grip on the granola bar, crushing it and causing some crumbs to sprinkle down onto the counter. He couldn’t just delete your account, you would notice, but he does go through and delete your unread messages from strange men. Men that weren’t him. He hadn’t planned to do this ... but after finding out you were on Tinder, he simply had to. He shares your location with him. It was for your own safety. Online dating was dangerous. You never knew who you were meeting, and he had to make sure some psychopath didn’t hurt you. 

He hears you open your bedroom door and puts your phone down. He turns to you and speaks with his mouth still full of granola, his voice coming out a little muffled, “Can I go get dressed now.” He was still only in his boxers, and you giggle, “sure.” He smiles and walks past you, about to lean down and kiss you before realizing his mouth was still full and deciding to make up for it later. He closes your bedroom door behind him, and you grab your phone off the, frowning at the excessive crumbs on your counter.

He throws on his clothes and grabs his things, happily checking his phone to see the photos of you he had sent himself and the notification that “[Y/N] has started sharing their location with you.” Your ruined panties from last night catch his eye from the corner of the room. He walks over and picks them up, bringing them to his nose and breathing in deeply. He really loved the way you smelled. He pockets your panties, a souvenir from the best night of his life, the night he met the love of his life. 

You leave your apartment together, holding hands till you part ways at the bus stop. He kisses your forehead, “I’ll text you so we can set up an official date. Cause … I really want to see you again.” He blushes and you squeeze his hand, “Can’t wait.” You were so lucky to have found such an amazing man.

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and tagged this fic with a rape/non-con warning because even though the reader in the story doesn't realize she is being manipulated, this is a very unhealthy relationship that involves unfortunately common non-con elements such as coercion and deception. I plan for these elements to only get worse as the story goes on, so please be aware of that.


End file.
